family reunion
by tufstuf
Summary: the weasleys and potters have a HUGE family reunion... and percy shows up and hermione has a surprise...R&R! ONESHOT


Hey my peeps…. here is a short one-shot about all the Weasleys' and Potters'. Like who got with who and their kids…Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny and Harry walked up to the stoop of the Burrow. Ginny put a hand up to her bulging tummy and took her husband's hand in the other. Harry smiled as he used one hand to scoop up his son who was whining to ring the doorbell. 

"Now James. Calm down and please don't eat anything Fred and George give you. Those hideous ears you grew took forever to remove so please." Harry told his son pointedly.

"Yes-sir." James said jamming his finger into the bell until Molly opened the door panting with her wand in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Ginny! Harry! James! Thank God you are here! Here Harry try this. Is there too much salt? I am not good at muggle cooking and Hermione isn't here yet. Ginny here honey sit down and don't over do yourself. James sweetie the other kids are out back." Molly said hugging each of them tightly and finishing in one breath.

"Nice to see you too Mum. The taste is fine." Harry had started calling Molly Mum since she was his mother-in-law and she was the closest thing to a mum that he had ever had.

"Yeah it is good to see you mum and don't worry I am fine." Ginny said reassuringly. "I have done this before." She smiled down at James, who was struggling to get out of his father's grip.

"Daddy! Let go of me. I wanna go play!" Sirius whined again.

"Not until you give your grandmum a nice hello and kiss." Harry said. James sighed.

"Hi." He pecked her on her cheek real fast and ran out the back door. Ginny shook his head.

"He is too much."

"Nonsense! Now come inside and sit down. You must be tired." Molly said moving aside.

"Mum I am fine!" Ginny said protesting as her mother led her away to the couches.

Harry smiled and looked around. Outside in the yard were Fred, who had triplets, and George, who had two pairs of twins, with their wives Angelina and Katie. Fred was holding his son Lee and George holding his son Jordan. Lee and Jordan looked almost identical to their fathers. They had red floppy hair, same freckles and the same guilty grin. Lee had blue eyes like his mother and Jordan had hazel eyes like his mother. Both were 5 years old but Lee was 4 weeks older. Both of Lee's sisters looked like their mum with brown hair and blue eyes. Their names were Ally and Hilary. Jordan's sister also looked like her mum with black hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Molly Jr., after her grandmum. Jordan had two older brothers who were nine. They were splitting images of George. They had the same eyes, hair, structure, sense of humor and mischief, and of course taste. Playing with the younger boys was James, 4 and a half, who had black floppy hair and light brown eyes. Also playing with them was the 1/4 veela Danielle, daughter of half veela Fleur and half wolfish Bill. She was graceful---when not playing with her cousins. Right now she was covered in twigs and leaves as were the other children except Sirius who had just gotten there but was in the process of.

Charlie and his wife Jane were sitting on the patio in deep discussion which was obviously about the new baby on the way because Jane kept stroking her 8 month swollen tummy. Katie was pregnant as well but only 5 weeks as was Angelina with 8 weeks.

Inside on the couch was Bill and Fleur, with Fleur patting her 4 month pregnant tummy. Ginny was sitting with her favorite brother, Bill. She had a tender hand on her 6 month tummy. She was smiling happily and when she caught Harry's eye she winked and went back to talking. Harry felt like the happiest man alive. Behind him he heard Molly whisper, "Percy?" Harry's eyes widened and he turned slowly. There and behold stood Percy with his wife Penelope. Between them stood a boy about 7 or 8 years old with dress robes on. In fact all of them looked very proper with expensive looking dress robes.

"Mother." He nodded to his mother. "Father." He nodded to his father who stood in front of the barbeque. "My wife, Penelope. My son, Peter." Molly rushed out with tears in her eyes. Jane saw from inside and stood and joined Fleur as she stood immediately and followed Molly out quickly. Ginny glared at Percy and confidently walked up to him.

"You could've told us you were married with a kid. And maybe even an invite to the wedding would've been nice." Ginny said, standing to her fullest. Her eyes flickered down to his son. "And you named your son Peter? Oh. I am guessing you named him after Peter Pettigrew? Ever heard of him? Oh yeah you wouldn't have now would you? You don't exactly CARE about you brother in law do you? Oh wait you do know you have a brother in law don't you? We invited you but you didn't show up. At least we had the heart to invite you. Just to clue you in PETER Pettigrew got Harry's, your BROTHER IN LAW, parents KILLED." Ginny said jabbing him with her finger every time she put emphasis on a word.

Harry walked up behind Ginny and put his arms around her, comforting her. Ginny glared at Percy again and took Harry's hand.

"Leave. Don't come to a family reunion if you aren't part of the family." Ginny whispered deathly calm. Percy looked like he had been slapped.

"But…" He started.

"Leave. NOW!"

Percy turned and took his wife and child out. But right before he left he turned around and saw all of his family staring at him. Even the children outside had stopped playing and were watching from the window. Molly, Jane, and Fleur had returned and were watching from the doorway. The last thing they saw of Percy's face was a tear fall down as he turned and walked away with his wife and child.

"Who wants food?" Arthur called out from the barbeque trying to change the mood. The kids reacted at once and ran to the long table that was set up outside.

"But Arthur, Ron and Hermione aren't here yet." Molly protested. "How can we eat if they aren't here?"

"They are coming don't worry. There is plenty of food anyway." Arthur said kissing Molly's forehead and rushing to the table with his tray of food leviated in front of him.

Everyone sat down looking at the food in front of them. There were all types of food and no one could wait. Everyone looked around and, surprisingly, it was silent. Then a little voice belonging to James called out, "Daddy, can we eat now. I am STARVING!" Everyone laughed and dug in. After about 15 minutes of eating, a voice was heard. "MUM? DAD? WE ARE HERE!"

"OUT BACK SWEETIE!" Molly yelled back. A few minutes later Hermione, Ron and 4 kids walked in. The oldest two, Ann and Roxy, were 9 and 10 years old. The younger two, Remus and Sirius, were 4 and 5 years old. They all had big brown eyes and bright red hair. They were the liveliest of the group.

A round of hugs went by. Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron who had sat across from. "Why are you guys late?" Harry knew something was up because both Hermione and Ron were looking very excited.

"You'll see." Ron whispered back, hardly containing his excitement. Hermione looked over at Ron and nodded. Ron smiled and stood along with Hermione who stood up also. He put his arm around Hermione and said loudly, "Everyone! We have an announcement!" He waited until everything had quieted down. "The reason we are late is because we just went to St. Mungo's and….drum roll please…" He winked at the young boys her punded on the table. "….Mione is pregnant!" He said happily. "….again." He added as an afterthought. Everyone started standing and saying congrats to Mione and Ron. 'This is the best reunion ever!' Harry thought.

Ron leaned down and kissed her lightly. Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her as well. Pretty soon everyone caught on and couples all kissed, young or old.

"EWWWWW!" yelled out the Weasley kids and Potter child.

* * *

THE END!

Hoped you all like it…i had been thinking about this idea forever and today I decided to write it. If u liked it please read my other stories. And please

R

E

V

I

E

W

Luv yall,

tufstuf


End file.
